Life is but a dream
by MadCapFox96
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas come across an incubus, who they soon find out, is a very big helping hand. This is my first non-smutty fanfiction, i felt i needed to balance everything out. DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural, or any likenesses used in this story with the exception of Ink.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams.

It was a rainy day at the graveyard, a funeral had been progressing through out the last thirty minutes. An incubus was standing at a far distance smiling under his umbrella, the woman in the coffin had been easy prey. The demon looked down at the outfit he had selected for the occasion: a red button down shirt rolled up at the sleeves, black tie, black dress vest, and a black fedora as well as a warm black pedi coat, rectangular glasses falling to the bridge of his nose. It looked good on his immortal teen age body "Admiring our work, are we?" A voice came from behind the smiling figure. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he turned to see Crowley, the king of hell, standing before him. "Your majesty. What brings you to this rainy funeral?" The incubus asked bowing lightly tipping his hat to the demon. "Please call me Crowley." He said holding out his hand ignoring the incubus's question. "Name's Ink." Ink said dropping all formality, returning his gaze to the funeral. "How was she?" Crowley asked. "She was weak, I could barely call her a meal." Ink said returning to his smiling. "Let's cut to the chase, I have a deal for you that you can't refuse." The king of hell said waving his hand in the air. "Let's hear it first." The small demon said knowing how big the deals with Crowley were. "I want you to kill the nasty thorns in my side, the Winchesters." The demon said handing two small well organized files to the smaller demon. "What's in it for me?" Ink asked feeling a sense of dread wash over him. All demons knew about the infamous Winchesters, the guys who killed three of the four horsemen, stopped the apocalypse, and destroyed the leviathan. "I've heard, from some of my servants, that you wish to be free from any and all control of hells influences." Crowley said matter-of-factly. It was true, he had gotten mixed up in all sorts of messed up business, he wanted a life of his own. "I want to see this in writing first." Ink said instantly feeling his heart pounding at what the king of demons would do to him for the insolent statement. "I swear my kingdom to you that if you succeed, you're free." Ink was taken aback, Crowley the king of hell promised his kingdom to an incubus. "Deal." Ink said chuckling lightly, thinking of the nightmares and wet dreams that he'd give the brothers. "Good, when you finish them, I'd like to see a picture of their corpses." Crowley smiled, gladly walking off and disappearing behind a tree. Ink thumbed through the files quickly, seeing the one thing he wanted to: the fears of both the men he was to kill. Perfect. He thought, time to make the Winchesters scream their hearts out. He walked forward, folders under one arm, umbrella in his hand disappearing with one last smile at the funeral which was coming to an end.

Sam and Dean had just finished weeks of hunting ghosts, demons, a couple of witches, and a stray leviathan that had try to organize a man eating militia. They each plopped down on the beds of a cheap motel room that they had decided to rest in for awhile. "Dean what time is it?" Sam moaned from his tiredness. Dean mumbled something about time for sleep and threw a pillow at his little brother. Sam soon drifted to sleep after hearing his brother snore loudly.

Sam's dream began like any other good dream, him and his brother enjoying the bar scene, some attractive girls hitting on them, and that's when something...wrong...happened. Everyone in the bars face began to change, all of them familiar to Sam, they were starring at him. Soon he heard a quiet child whispering, "It's all your fault." That one whisper began a wave of the statement in the rest of the bar, every person getting closer to Sam and his brother continuing the cold statement. Then the whispers and words stopped, a little girl walked up to Sam, it was a little girl from a recent case, she was murdered ruthlessly by a sucubus who was posing as her step mother. Sam remembered her name was katie and she had picked flowers and gave them to Sam with a warm smile. The little girl got onto a bar stool and whispered "It's all your fault." With the same warm smile looking at the hunter.

Sam woke with a start eyes wide, heart racing, and sweat dripping down his face. "Dean," he said looking at his brother who was writhing and moaning on his bed still asleep. That's when his eyes opened wide with disappointment, he looked at Sam. "God Sam, were you watching me sleep?" Dean said sitting up to hide his erection. "Dean...were you having a wet dream?" Sam said laugh building in the back of his throat forgetting his frightening dream. A knock on the door interrupted Deans retort. "Answer the door, Sammy." Dean said anger never leaving his voice. Sam laughed as he walked over to the door, not expecting to see a well dressed teenaged boy there using a large umbrella as a cane. "Can I help you?" Sam asked. "Nice place you have here, Sam Winchester." The boy said walking into the room, chuckling at Sam's shocked face. "And you must be Dean." The teenager said looking at Deans face. "Who the hell are you?" The brothers asked going for the weapons they kept on themselves at all times. "Oh yeah, I forgot you guys didn't see my real form. I'm Ink, it's a pleasure to meet the famous...demon killers." He sounded sarcastic saying the last words in the sentence. "That doesn't answer my question." Dean said aiming his gun at the the teenager that called himself Ink. "Okay, i don't like secrets anyways. I'm an incubus sent by the king of hell himself to kill you two, I personally like playing with my prey to see how long they'll last, you both did great but...Sam did way better." The incubus smiled his eyes becoming solid globes of neon green. Both brothers lowered their weapons. "Why are you telling us this when we could kill you easily?" Sam asked looking at the young man in surprise. "Like I said, I don't like secrets and I figured since other demons caught you by surprise or got you to trust them a little bit and they all ended up dead, I'd make a house call." Ink said smiling as he fell into an armchair. "Tie me up if you want, hell you can even get that angel on your shoulder to kill me." Ink said looking directly at Dean. "Cas doesn't like conflict." Dean said still confused by this demon who handed himself over to the brothers. "I won't even fight back. Technically it won't be conflict." The incubus laughed. Sam looked at this strange teenager, "Dean, you call Cas, I'll tie this creep up." Sam said pulling chains and a can of spray paint out of a duffle bag near his bed.

Castiel was there moments after Dean prayed, inspecting the incubus. "He isn't lying." Was all Cas said as he turned to face Dean an Sam. "See, even the all powerful, and might i add completely insane, angel says I'm not hiding anything." The incubus said chained up within the devils trap. "Well this has been really fun but I better be going." The incubus said, suddenly disappearing from the devils trap chains falling to the ground. "Where the hell did he go?" Dean said looking Sam in the eyes. "Over here, asshat." Ink said in front of the door. Sam just realized he never took away the boys umbrella, with it's unusually sharp metal spike at the top. "Bye bye, boys and...sweet dreams." Ink disappeared leaving a dumbfounded Dean, an angry Sam, and a confused Castiel in the hotel room.

$3+]-[

Chapter 2: Unconscious, Subconsciously

Ink was sitting in a large tree in front of a large house where a family of seven lived, five kids, two adults. Ink favored this house and it's family when ever he wanted an escape or a light snack, he never hurt the family he just...took what he needed. His smart phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and answered. "Hello?" "What the hell do you think you're doing, I told you to kill them not have tea with them!" Crowley's voice crackled through the phone. "You can't rush perfection, sir. I wanted to see how long it took them to break off, they need to be broken before I can finish them." Ink snapped back. "I have half a mind to send you back to hell and do things my way!" Crowley yelled. "Crowley we both know if that were true you wouldn't have called, I'll handle everything just give me a month, I guarantee that will only be worst case scenario." Ink didn't wait for the king of hell to answer and hung up. This is why I want to be free of hell, he thought to himself curling up on the tree branch so he wouldn't fall off. He looked up at the stars through the leaves of the tree, so many times had he sat there wondering: why did he go to the pit? He didn't remember his life before this. "May I join you." It was the angel he had met earlier when he was stuck with the Winchesters. "You can do whatever you want, flock head. Just keep those heaven covered hands off of me." Ink said pulling the brim of his of his hat over his solid neon green eyes. "You're different." Castiel said looking at the incubus. "How am I different from other demons you've met?" Ink pulled his hat back on his head to look at the angel. "For one, you are not as hideous as other demons, another reason is you have an actual physical form that wasn't smoke, and finally you are the only one I've met to question his existence." The angel said keeping his gaze on the demon. "Okay then, now I don't want you here, leave me feather face." Ink said waving his hand as if he were shooing away a fly. "You can change who you are, incubus, I watch the bees now, I no longer serve anyone." Cas said disappearing in a flutter of wings. The incubus sighed "Why did I agree to kill those idiots? I should've stuck with what I have." Ink pulled the brim of his hat over his solid neon green eyes again and drifted into his state of limbo.

He looked down the hallway that contained doors upon doors into every persons sleeping subconscious minds. He continued to walk, towards an intricately carved door that was covered in carved wooden flowers, on it was a plaque with three simple letters engraved on it. Ink. He walked towards the door and opened it. Nothing, yet again. Ink sat in the doorway letting his legs swing into the pitch black. He never knew what would happen if he actually ever entered, more like he thought of what would most likely happen. Endlessly falling into the subconscious unconsciousness that was his mind. He knew that very soon he'd have to go and destroy dreams that he would never hope of having. He got up and began wandering the hall, looking for the Winchesters doors, it wasn't long until he found what he was looking for, Ink stopped in his tracks thinking of how he was going to ruin the hunters minds. That's when the angel appeared again turning Ink around. "Leave them be, please." Castiel stated looking the incubus straight in the eye. "Why don't you come with me into their dreams? Perhaps you'll like what you see." Ink said opening the door to Deans sleeping mind.

$3+]-[

Chapter 3: nightmares and dreamscapes

It had been about a week of endless nightmares for the Winchesters. Dean had had dreams of cannibalistic hookers that ate him every night, and Sam was in a dark forest where he heard people screaming for help, then the tearing of flesh and breaking of bones. They tried everything to avoid having their minds invaded, dream catchers were shattered on the ground after they woke up, Castiel was going out of his way to barricade their dreams. They went to their final option: sleep deprivation. They were driving along a dirt road in Minnesota, Sam had barely been able to keep himself awake, let alone keep Dean up. He had been researching ways to prevent the incubus's endless assault on their minds when something Castiel said crossed his mind. "Dean I have an idea, pull over and call Cas." Sam commanded, Dean complied willingly hoping his little brother found a way to defeat the demon if not, then at least hinder him. Cas appeared in a matter of seconds in the back seat. "Cas, I remember you saying that you could enter people's dreams awhile back," "Ask the damn question, Sam!" Dean said angry because of his inability to rest soundly. "Fine! Cas can you take us to...whatever you call the place where incubi feed?" Sam asked more yelling than asking. "Okay." Castiel said looking at the brothers as he grabbed their shoulders.

Sam's eyes opened, sitting in the impala where he'd been sitting before but it was night. "This is the dreamscape." Castiel said to both of the hunters. "So, this is like his home turf." Dean said feeling refreshed for what seemed to be the first time. They all jumped in their seats as they heard a loud scrape against the impala. The guys looked out the window to see the incubus scraping a furry black claw across the side of the car, his eyes were the freakish neon green globes, and tiny comical pointy black horns on the sides of his head. Dean was about run out the car to deck the teenaged demon in the face, when he noticed the car no longer had doors or an ignition. Ink tapped the window and mouthed 'roll the window down.' Sam complied trying his best not to punch the small creature in the face. "Welcome to the dreamscape boys." Ink said smiling, the two hunters had played into his hands so easily. "Let us out of my car, you demon bastard!" Dean yelled over Sam's shoulder. "Oh, so feisty, I was going to kill Sam first but on second thought...we'll make a game of it. Whoever I find first dies first, waddya say?" The little demon giggled delightedly. "I love games." Castiels indifferent voice came from the backseat. "You're not playing!" Ink exclaimed looking at Cas. Castiel disappeared from the backseat hurt look on his face. "You boys get a thirty second head start, ready, set, GO!" Ink laughed disappearing while the doors to the impala returned to their rightful place. Dean and Sam got out of the car "Where the hell are you, you little bastard!?" Dean shouted. "I'm not sure you want to waste your head start shouting at me." The incubus's voice came from all around them. "He's right Dean, let's go." Sam said running down the street looking back at Dean. "Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three." Inks voice continued to count as if he were playing hide and seek. Dean wasn't going to run he planned on killing the demon now. "Thirty, ready or not, here I come." The little demon laughed.

Sam had lost track of Dean moments after he began to run.

"Where are you?" Dean yelled into the morphing pitch darkness. "Right here." Ink said, as Dean turned around he was struck full force in the face by a furry black hand. "Haha, look at you, little Dean Winchester, getting his ass handed to him by an incubus." Ink laughed as his form skipped around Dean. "I'd watch who you call little." The hunter said swinging at the little figure dancing around him. "Oh really? This coming from-" his words were cut off by Deans fist connecting to the side of his face. Ink took a step back looking at Dean with his large neon eyes. "No more mister nice guy then." The demon said wiping his mouth. Dean felt the ground below his feet move and pitch violently. The demon and the hunter were now in an air plane cabin, Dean fell into a chair hearing a bark. Ink laughed at Deans frightened face. "I put your two favorite things together Winchester, hellhounds and airplanes. Now, it's time to talk with Sam, enjoy." Ink giggled and disappeared leaving the hunter to protect himself against the hellhounds on an airplane.

Sam continued to run down the street. The area around him began to swirl and change to a bright happy day in where else...a circus full of clowns. The smiling monsters were laughing and giggling at Sam. The hunter was about to start cutting these creatures up, they stopped and parted for the monster Sam knew to be responsible for this nightmare. "Hello Sam." Ink said holding a bottle of water he had a dogs paw print painted on his face, making him look extremely childish. "Why are you doing this to us?" Sam asked sheathing his knife. "You are way more polite than Dean, let's go for a quick walk, moose man." Ink said waving his hand in the air. The clowns and circus disappeared, being replaced by a park on a rainy day. The incubus opened the umbrella he always seemed to carry with him. "Sam, you're the more sensible Winchester, correct?" Sam didn't entirely know how to answer so he agreed with the statement. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you a little something about myself, I have no idea how I came to being. From what I know about your knowledge of demons, you know all were human and most if not all remember their previous lives. Before I go on I'm going to ask you, would you serve a cause that doesn't concern itself with your existence?" Ink turned to face Sam who was still dry even through the rain. "Why exactly are you asking me these things? Why exactly are you even talking to rather than killing me?" Sam said moving for his knife. "Oh no you don't, put your knife away. I thought you were smarter than Dean. The reason I ask these questions is because I have to serve hell even though I remember nothing of becoming a demon or my past life and so I made a deal with Crowley, as you know, to kill you two by the end of the month if not earlier I gain my freedom from hell, so no hard feelings." "Umm, yes hard feelings!" Sam said looking at the little well dressed demon. "Glad we could have this talk, have some fun with your worst fear, while I go check on your brother." Ink disappeared returning Sam to the freaky circus.

Dean was doing his best to fight off the hellhounds in the worst place possible, when his head turned he saw a messy mop of brunette bed-head sitting in a seat that had no passengers. The demon dogs immediately stopped their attack to allow Dean to move freely about the cabin. "You son of a bitch." Dean said carefully running to the brunette bed headed demon flipping through a weapons catalog. "I see your feeling a lil' bit better than earlier. Have a seat." Ink said in a passive voice moving his hand to force Dean into a seat. The plane shifted and changed to a large lavishly furnished room. The hunter was now in a large armchair the twined around his arms tightly. Sam appeared in a matching chair. "Needless to say, you both hate me." Ink stated looking at the brothers. Sam and Dean really couldn't disagree with statement. "Let's get down to brass tax, I feel their are two ways to do this: one, you guys give in and let me eat your souls, or two, I break you even further by torturing those you love who are still alive." As he said this three mirrors appeared in the room. Dean and Sams eyes went wide, Charlie was in one of the mirrors, Lisa and Ben were in the other two. All dreaming different dreams. "You keep your hands off of them!" Dean shouted struggling in the chair. That's when the incubus did something that sent Dean so far into rage that could only be described as hell worthy, he turned into Castiel. "What Dean, I thought you loved angels." Ink said mimicking Cas's voice perfectly as he walked up to Dean leaning down. The chair seemed let go of Dean for a moment, allowing the hunter to strike the demon posing as Castiel, the chair re-bound Deans arms. "Ouch, I knew you liked it rough but not that rough, damn." Ink said reverting back to himself rubbing his jawline. "I was planning on going easy on Ben but I guess you want me to destroy him." Ink stated anger flaring in his eyes causing Deans own anger to waver. Sam watched silently cursing at the little demon threatening to kill those important to the brothers. "Ben! Ben wake up!" Dean screamed, tears running down his face as the incubus advanced towards the boys mirror. "Dean...? Is that you?" Charlie's voice came from the mirror she stood in. Sam was clearly the only one who heard. "Charlie, in the mirror!" Sam yelled seeing the confused girl twirl around looking for where the voice had come from. Stopping at the mirror she walked up to it lightly resting her hand on it, whispering that it was just a dream. "Charlie, walk through the mirror." Sam said, no one else in the room had noticed yet. Ink was about to step through Ben's mirror when he heard the mirror to his right waver and ripple. Of course, a lucid dreamer. He thought stopping in his tracks. On the other hand she'll make a yummy meal. Ink turned to see the girl that had just stepped through the mirror running to Sam. Inks mind was slammed with memories of a women in a Victorian dress with the exact same face. "Elise..." It was a barely audible whisper. The hunters and Charlie all stopped what they were doing, he was clearly talking to her, but Charlie had never once used that name as an alias. "Charlie get the knife in my belt." Charlie did so immediately holding the knife up ready to lodge it in the demons neck. The knife was thrown from her grasp as Ink ran to her and held her in an embrace, tear falling from his eyes. Then he thought for a moment releasing Charlie muttering an apology and disappearing from the room.

Dean and Sam woke up in the impala with Castiel sitting in the back seat hurt look on his face. The heard a knock on the window. The boys turned seeing the incubus hanging his head in sadness. Dean and Sam opened the doors and ran to the demon they were about to rip to shreds. "I'm so sorry Winchesters..." Ink said loudly enough for them to hear what he said and vanished leaving them utterly lost and confused by the apology.

$3+]-[

Chapter 4: Will of a dreamer

Ink was sitting on the branch of the tree outside of the pleasant house he always watched. The phone in his pocket vibrated, probably just Crowley calling him, just to chew him out. Ink wasn't going to answer, he couldn't and wouldn't kill the Winchesters after what happened earlier today. "Get your little ass down here, incubus!" Crowley shouted from below the tree. "It's much to comfortable up here, sir. Why don't you join me?" Ink didn't care anymore, Crowley could kill him without effort, so he decided he'd die in the best place he could think of, the branch of this tree. "I have no time for your games, you freak!" The king of hell yelled up. "It's not a game Crowley, I give up, kill me if you want. I tire of existence. The Winchesters aren't going anywhere." Crowley was about to blow his top. Here he was king of hell, arguing with a low leveled demon about lives that needed to be extinguished. "Fine, enjoy your return to the pit..."Crowley trailed off as he had just watched the incubus disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

$3+]-[

Chapter 5: living the dream.

It had been three months since the incubus attacked the Winchesters. Dean was out at a bar and Cas had gone to God knows where. Sam was conducting research on an echidna in st. Louise, at the hotel when he heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? Sam thought as he walked to the door, opening it to see the small incubus in front of him umbrella open due to the storm outside. "Before you kill me, I'd like to ask that you accept my deepest apologies." Ink said bowing half expecting Sam to stab the demon killing knife in his head. Sam was surprised at the fact a demon, of all things, was apologizing to a Winchester. "Come in." Sam said gesturing for Ink to walk into the room. Ink walked in head remaining down, folding the umbrella back. "First off, what the hell are you doing here? Second off, why are you apologizing?" Sam asked watching the incubus seat himself in a small arm chair. "I came to apologize and warn you. Crowley wants you dead. And I'm apologizing because I felt bad about trying to kill you." Ink said his gaze never leaving Sam. "As I told you I do not wish to serve hell anymore, I would do anything to be forgiven by those I've killed or wounded, you and your brother are the first two I've ever really let go of...I understand if you want me dead, it'd serve me right. I only ask that you and Dean are the only two that witness my death." Ink said, trying his best to show off his better side. "How do I know you aren't lying? Other demons have and you know what happened to the last two who tried that." Sam said, considering the idea of killing the incubus. A flash of lightning caused their shadows to appear in the room, seeing comically sized gargoyle wings, along with elongated claws, a long tail with a barb at the end, and tiny horns on the head of the demons shadow. "You have wings?" Sam laughed. "I'm not proud of them, I get made fun of a lot because of them, well that and my tail, all the other demons call me a freak because I have a physical form." Ink said looking down at his shoes. Sam felt for the demon, seeing legitimate sadness in his eyes, he knew what it was like to be called weird and a freak. "I'm not going to kill you." Sam stated seeing the incubus in the same crestfallen expression on his face. "I know you don't belie-wait what? You aren't going to kill me? But I...I will never understand human nature." The incubus's shocked expression and wide eyes were enough for Sam to know killing this demon would be the wrong move. "Sam, I'm ba-what the hell is that doing here?" Dean cut-off seeing Ink sitting in the chair. "Nice to see you to, asshole." Ink said smelling Deans alcohol laced breath from a decent distance. "He came by to apologize, and before you say your typically can't trust a demon speech, I know for a fact he is different." Sam said clearly. "Oh, you mean like Ruby was different? I swear Sam, you're to nice for your own good! I don't care what you say say I'm killing 'Im!" Dean said grabbing the knife from Sams nightstand and running at Ink. "Okay, I did say I deserved it." Ink said holding Deans drunken hand steady. "Don't touch me!" Dean shouted at the demon dropping the knife. "I thought you wanted to kill me I was just helping you." Ink said eyes looking into the hunters. "Screw you, I'm out of here!" Dean shouted leaving the room. "I was just trying to help..." Ink said eyes falling to where the knife fell. "Dean's just doesn't understand, he's never been called a freak, everything comes so easily to him." Sam said looking down at the creature. "You should cut him some slack Sam, his life hasn't always been easy, yes he may never have been called a freak, but he doesn't have it as easy as you think." Ink said looking down at his hands. "How would you know that?" The hunter asked. "It's one of my individual abilities, I can see into the memories of those I touch, I don't know another demon that has that ability." Ink said looking up at the extremely tall hunter. "Damn...You are giraffe." Ink said finally realizing how tall Sam was. "Okay, and you need to state this why?" Sam asked smile playing across his face. "I just felt like lightening the mood, by the way what are you guys hunting I might be able to help." The incubus said more like a fact he was going to help rather than wait for Sam to answer. "Something called an echidna, it's been taking any kids sixteen and under, I need to figure out-" Sam was cutoff by Ink saying "These things are bitches to kill, you need a bronze sword covered in a nemean lions blood, and then light it on fire with the echidnas own flame, or just bind it, which is equally hard." The incubus stated the facts seeing Sams face fall in defeat. "Don't worry Sam I'll come back tomorrow with the blood and sword, who knows maybe your dick of a brother might warm up to the idea of having the help of someone who isn't an angel." Ink smiled disappearing, Sam smiled, he liked the idea of the incubus working with them instead of breaking their minds.

The very next morning Sam and Dean woke up early rested and comfortable laying in their beds when Ink appeared before them, jar of blood in hand with two bronze gladiator swords strapped to his sides. "Morning boys, sleep well?" He said smiling softly at the brothers. "Way better than normal." Sam said, Dean wasn't going to talk to the incubus. "Good, what about you Dean? After all I did my best to make sure you were rested." "What did you do to us?" Dean asked in shock, fear in his voice. "Relax, I just gave you guys sweet dreams, that's all, seriously, you really need to loosen up." Ink said rolling his eyes, "Here's your official echidna killing kit, two bronze swords and a nemean lions blood." Ink said setting the items on a small table. He seated himself in the small armchair from last night. "Dean, I'll tell you what I told Sasquatch over here, I am absolutely sorry about trying to kill you, I'll do anything I have to, to prove that. I don't want to serve hell anymore, now that that's out in the open would you like breakfast?" He asked as the brothers roused from their beds. "What's in the jar?" Dean asked ignoring Inks question. "Real, nemean lions blood, you'll need it to kill the echidna." He stated civility leaving his voice. "How'd you know about that?" The hunter continued anger flaring in his eyes. "Listen Dean, I know you don't like me, and I'm certain I don't like you, but can we at least be civil for the Winchester I do like." Ink said pointing to Sam. "I am right here ya know." Sam said hurt lacing into his voice. "I'm sorry Sam, I just needed to explain something to your asshole brother." The incubus said in a huff of breath. "Fine I'll be civil, but don't think for a moment that I will not kill where you stand." Dean growled. "I'm calling Cas, I don't trust him." Dean whispered as he passed his brother. Ink stuck his forked tongue out at the older Winchester, and smiled at Sam. "I should get going, I don't want your brother to get to pissed off before two O'clock." Ink was getting ready to walk out the door when Castiel appeared in front of him. "Please stay, I'm curious about your actions." "Fine, flock head." Ink replied to the insane angel. "Don't talk to Cas like that!" Dean yelled. "Oh, so sweet, defending your angel boyfriend. Relax." Ink said falling into the same armchair. Castiel had tilted his head at the demon. There is something about him, he thought as he moved his eyes to the table where the jar was. "Nemean lions blood. How'd you two manage to come across that?" Cas asked moving his gaze to the Winchesters. "Ink got it for us." Sam said as Dean was about to swear at the little demon. "Guilty as charged." Ink said looking up at the men surrounding the tools he brought. "Right...this has been lovely but I must be going. Ciao." He was about to walk out the door, when he was stopped by Sams strong hand. "It'd mean a lot to us if you stayed and helped out with the case." Sam said making his signature puppy eyes. "If anyone else is going to stop me from leaving, I might as well stay." Ink said with a sigh, seating himself back down in the arm chair.

$3+]-[

Chapter 6: a cold embrace

Sam, Dean, and Ink were running down the hallway of a car factory, the echidna had left most of the kids alive, but mutilated. After Castiel began healing and teleporting the last of the kids to their homes, the creature appeared, hunched over large fanged goat head, on a man like lions body, one arm made of snakes the other manlike hand with long claws, it had hooves and fur, it's tail was like a long black barbed wire. Dean was limping and Sam had gotten some of his ribs cracked and was holding his chest as Ink carried him as quickly along the hall. "I thought you had this handled!" Dean yelled at the incubus as they continued to rush down the corridor, "I distinctly remember saying it wasn't going to be easy!" Ink snapped as he continued to half drag half carry the wounded man on his arm. They had reached an open room with conveyer belts and machinery, the smell of metal and motor oil filling the air. Castiel appeared in front of the door holding the echidna back, Ink set Sam down gently as Dean fell to side, gash in his leg feeling heavy and twisted. Sam began to cough violently, blood leaking out of his mouth. "Oh, this is bad." Ink said looking at the hidden damage. "Cas we need your help!" Dean shouted. Castiel only replied with a grunt as the echidna slammed into the door continuously. "He's a little busy at the moment." Ink said, his hand becoming long black claws. "What are you doing?" The hunter asked in horror seeing the creature hover over his brother. "If something isn't done soon, you won't have a little brother to worry about, I know I'm going to regret this." He ripped the front of Sam's shirt open with his claws. "What the hell are you doing?" Dean's voice echoed on the walls. "Do you want your brother to live or not?" Ink said back, Dean submitted and nodded his head. Ink cringed lightly at what he was about to do, he took his claws and made a long scratch above Sams heart, he pulled the now bloody claws to his lips, made a disgusted face, and soon licked them, gagging and coughing a little bit. Dean looked on in horror until Sam leaned up with a loud gasp wound over his chest disappearing, leaving a scar, giving Dean a smile, he soon heard the banging on the door and the coughing and hacking of the incubus who saved his life. He was about to thank the demon until he saw where the coughing was coming from. He now saw Inks true form, a scaled and dead skinned creature with neon green globes, tiny horns, elongated furry black claws, fangs, comical bat wings, and a little devil tail. He smiled as he coughed up blood and bile, "Like what you see?" He asked still hacking up bile. Ink rose to his feet holding his abdomen as if it was the only thing keeping his intestines inside, his normally clean pristine white button down was now covered in blood. The brothers looked at the creature in awe as he pulled his bronze sword from its sheath and covered it in the nemean lions blood and walked towards the door Castiel was holding shut. "Go heal your boyfriend flock head, I got this." He said pushing the angel out of the way to get through the door. The echidna ran in flames billowing from its mouth , lighting the demons sword. Ink immediately stabbed the beast rushing at him in the heart. The echidna fell to the ground, turning to ashes. Sam and Dean, healed by Cas, ran to the incubus as he crumpled to the ground. His breathing became quick and shallow, adrenaline wearing off. "Are you okay?" Sam asked lifting Ink by his arm. "Just...peachy...oh yeah, except...for the...extremely fatal pain...I took from you." Ink said in pained sarcasm. Cas teleported them to hotel where the inspected the incubus's body. He was healing quickly, his heart rate returning to normal, large scratch on his chest disappearing. He sat up eyes glazed lightly, "What happened?" He asked still in a daze. "You ganked that son of bitch." Dean said small amount of joy in his voice. "It's rude to stare Sam." Ink said feeling the younger hunters eyes on him. "Sorry I just...what exactly did you do to save me?" He asked breaking his gaze from the demon. "I...uh...became your familiar." Ink said ducking his head. "His what?" Dean asked concern seeping into his voice. "It's kind of like I...uh...um...I kind of enslaved myself to him, so I could absorb the pain from his body." Ink explained. Deans eyes grew cold, "Get the hell out, now!" Dean growled looking at the demon. "I only listen to Sam now." He said passively looking up at Sam. "Please listen to Dean." Sam ducked his head as he turned his back to the incubus. "If that's what you want." Ink said rolling his eyes and disappearing from the room. "What the hell is it with you and demons?" Dean spat, Sam wasn't going to answer.

$3+]-[

Chapter 7: lost in thought

Ink sat on the roof outside of the hotel, Castiel suddenly appearing next to the little demon. "Thank you for saving Sam." Cas watched the little creature shift. "Not a problem flock head...those boys are more trouble than they're worth." He muttered shutting his eyes, "You shouldn't think like that," "Since when do angels give advice to demons, you know what, just leave me and go to your boyfriend for an awkwardly sexual staring contest." Ink was tired, he was ready to give up on the Winchesters all together, having an insane angel tell him to not think the brothers were a waste of time, adding insult to injury of now being bound to Sam for the remainder of his life. Castiel frowned disappeared and left Ink to wonder what his life had become. "How could it go so wrong so fast, all I wanted was freedom and now I'm stuck with Sam friggin Winchester." "Am I really that bad?" Sam yelled up to the incubus. Ink appeared before the hunter, might as well talk face to face. "No, you're not that bad, but...I'm just upset right now." Ink sighed looking up at Sam, "God, you're tall." He said laughing at the joke. "Listen, Dean just needs time to get used to the fact that I now own a demon." "It's not Dean or you or flock head, it's just...I'll never be free." Ink sighed yet again. Guilt tripping the man who was now his master wouldn't help, even if Sam said 'your free' it still wouldn't matter he'd have to listen to the hunters every command. "So...what, you're just going to follow us until we need your help?" Sam was amused and heartbroken by the incubus's plight. "No, now I'm kind of like your brothers angel, you call me I have to appear, I mean you don't pray to me just say you need my help and I have to come running. You could always call me by singing the red rover song. Oh well, maybe it won't be to bad to have friends." Ink laughed a little, his face fell, Dean was walking towards Sam and the demon, unbridled fury raging in his face. "I believe that's my que to leave, good night Sam." Ink disappeared before Dean could hurt him. "We have to have a serious talk about your attraction to demons." Dean punched Sam in the face and rushed back to the hotel, Dean seriously needed to sleep, as soon as possible.

Ink was in the largest room of a mansion in Oregon, that no demon but him could find, making it a good hiding place from the world, he laid down in an over sized circular bed, warm spring green pajamas on his body rather than the normal dignified outfit he always wore but was now covered in blood, the large bed was comfortingly lonely, no pain in the ass Winchesters or insane angels to bother him. The bed felt softer than normal. He sighed. Alone again. He thought about what he'd just given up for the hunter, then he pulled down the neck of his shirt to look at the newly formed claw scar he now shared with Sam, "Well at least I'll have a reminder of how my life went to hell in a teapot." He sighed pulling the covers over himself, time to wander aimlessly through dreams.

$3+]-[

Chapter 8: Familiar Faces

It had been almost a month until they saw Ink again, outside of their dreams of course, Sam enjoyed the visits in his subconscious, until the incubus stopped his visits for a whole making the hunter worried and his brother groggy. The were hunting a small nest of vampires in Mississippi, getting all of there equipment in line, making sure their machetes were sharp, when they heard a loud slap on the door of their room, Sam instantly knew who it was and answered the door to see the incubus, looking sick even in his true form, eyes glazed over, sweat on his brow, he coughed when he made his way past the hunter falling onto Sams bed curling up in a small ball, he looked panicked now. "Ink what's wrong?" Sam asked confusion and fear lacing his voice, Dean seemed to ignore the small creature, whispering and mumbling rolling his head a little, "Bluh...blo...agh!" He began coughing again, Sam grabbed his shoulders, "Tell us what's wrong." Sam commanded, Dean laughed "He's probably just faking-" he was cutoff by loud disgruntled coughing. "Nee...bluh...Sa..." He was barely even able to get that sentence out, Sam glanced at his brother until he felt a sharp pain in his wrist, the incubus raised Sams arm over his mouth squeezing it to allow the hunters blood to drip into his mouth, color returning to his face, which Sam now saw was a teenager, no longer a scaled dead skinned demon, his claws were retracting his tail flicked back and forth quickly, the last drop of blood from the cut dripped into the demons mouth, eyes returning to normal. Sighing loudly in satisfaction and curled up into a little ball removing his hat and soon his chest was rising and falling in a slow rhythm and quiet snoring ensued. "What the hell did he just do?" Dean was ready to chop the demons head off, "I don't know...let's go kill some vampires and when we get back we can ask." Sam said half in shock half in calm sadness at the creature was curled up in a ball on his bed.

Dean and Sam returned to their room, covered in the blood of the vampires they just killed, seeing Castiel watching the slumbering demon who had a large smile plastered to his sleeping face. "Cas what're you doing here?" Dean asked eyeing the sleeping incubus carefully, "I wanted to examine him, he is a strange being." The angel said. "Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!" Ink said throwing a pillow at Cas. "Oh no you don't, you're telling us why you drank my blood." Sam said walking to the side of his bed. "Fine, it's a familiar thing. I have to drink three helpings of your blood before I'm completely enslaved to you. You saw what happens if I don't, I get deathly ill and I would have died. Considering the look on your brothers face, I should be going." Ink tried standing up, but fell back onto the bed the moment he got both feet on the ground. "Can one of you boys hand me my umbrella I need some form of leg support." Dean tossed the demon his umbrella and walked to the sink to wash his hands, Ink attempted to stand again, this time succeeding and walked to the door, "Actually will you stay?" Sam asked practically hearing Deans angry gaze. "If you're telling me to stay I have to." He rolled his eyes at Dean, "Yeah, I'm telling you to stay here and actually stick with us until after our next hunt. And Dean shut your mouth." The younger hunter said pointing at his brother. Ink stuck his forked tongue out playfully at Dean, giving him a smart ass smile. "How can I say no to you moose, I have to go get a few things first if I'm going to stay with you guys for awhile, I shall return." He laughed disappearing from the room. "Am I the only one here who thinks that having a demon stay with us is a bad idea? Cas c'mon." Dean said exasperated, "My apologies Dean, however I agree with Sam." He said ducking the hunters accusing words. Ink reappeared in the room with a suit case and a light purple duffel bag. "What's in the duffel bag?" Dean asked a little skeptical of the demon. "None of your damn business." Ink retorted, "So...what do you guys do when you aren't kicking ass or being annoying?" The incubus asked falling onto a small couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**$3+]-[**

**Chapter 9: Martigas**

**The next day all four of them sat in a booth at a diner, Ink sitting with Sam, Cas seating himself next to Dean. They decided to eat and try to learn a little bit more about the demon that they had befriended before their next hunt. "First things first, why do you call yourself Ink?" Sam asked after they ordered their food, "Well, when I first became a demon, I couldn't remember my name of course, other demons always called me 'incubus' so I decided I was going to call myself Ink because it's a mouthful to always say incubus." He answered taking a sip from the hot green tea he ordered. "Next question, where'd you wake up?" Dean asked. He figured if he were stuck with the demon, he'd find some things out about the creature, "I woke up in London, England july thirteenth eighteen twenty three, in a manor." He answered voice remaining the same conversational tone. "When did you learn of your demonic powers?" Castiel asked, "Good question...umm...let me think...oh, now I remember. I learned about my 'demonic powers' shortly after I woke up, I looked into a full body mirror not realizing I was looking at myself, that is until I broke it and discovered I'm a demon." Ink said taking a long sip from his tea, the waitress returned food in hand passing three plates to the Winchesters and Ink. "Last question, why are you eating?" Dean asked, the incubus smiled "Two reasons, number one I eat for pleasure, and secondly I eat because my body still does require energy, so a little bit of food is necessary every now and again." The incubus said looking down at the food before him, deep fried butterfly shrimp and fries, he bit into the food tentatively, completely ignoring the salted fries on his plate, eating slowly. Cas, Dean, and Sam were surprised at the way he said his words before eating, not only were they prim and proper but the way he said them made the brothers think of Castiel, the same was true for the angel. They finished eating, Ink wiping his mouth delicately with a napkin, Sam and Dean eyes opened a little in realization, now they understood the demons behavior and the ways he apologized, he was a stereotypical Englishman. They returned to the motel they stayed in, grabbing their suit cases and duffel bags loading them into the impala, Ink and Cas sat in the back, Dean and Sam assumed their normal seating, to the younger hunter the car was comfortably crowded, like a family road trip. Ink straightened the tie of the outfit he wore, a neon green tie over a black button down rolled up at the sleeves, neon pink dress vest, unnecessary neon yellow suspenders attached to black slacks, and black fedora he always wore. Dean was more than uncomfortable having a nearly full car with the combination of a demon and an angel in the backseat. An awkward silence spread over them, "Okay, am I the only that feels awkward in this situation, I mean I feel like I'm invading someone's home. Maybe this whole going on a hunt with you guys was a bad idea." Ink said trying his best to talk Sam out of it. "You're coming with us and you're going to like it, in fact look through these papers and pick a case." Sam said handing some news papers with events and deaths circled in red to the demon, Sam had looked through it at the diner, Dean was a little surprised at the way his brother commanded the demon. Ink sighed searching through the paper, Sam saw the incubus's eyes light up in the rear view mirror, "Find one ya like?" Dean asked, "Yeah, New Orleans, three days before Martigras and the deaths of several boys and a hand full of girls. 'The strange occurrences and deaths of several teenagers, many believe that one girl, Cheyenne Hensley literally puked her guts out in a hotel room she was sharing with a friend.' this sounds like a witch." Ink said. "How can you be sure?" Dean asked "New Orleans, voodoo capital of America, Martigras, hormonal teenaged college kids who are probably bitches and assholes, nerds who want revenge, is it really a hard concept to grasp?" The incubus said sarcastically, Dean was going to get tired of the attitude real quick. "Alright, off to Louisiana then." **

**They drove for about two days making it to the overcrowded streets of New Orleans day before Martigras, Ink eyed all the teenagers and college students hungrily, "Hey Sammy, if I go out for a quick bite to eat, will you make sure my body is safe?" Sam didn't understand the question, ignoring the fact that Ink called him Sammy. "What?" "If I go possess a blacked out person to have fun, will you watch over my body and protect it?" Understanding dawned on him, "You are not possessing anyone." Sam sighed, "Ohhh, c'mon, please,please please please, I promise I won't draw attention, I'll let the person go after I've had my fun, please Sammy." The incubus pleaded, Sam sighed in exasperation "Fine, be back in your body, in our hotel room in an hour." "Thank you thank you thank you, I'm going to have so much fun!" He squealed gripping Sam from be hind the seat, he fell back closing his eyes, soon the brothers and the angel felt the disappearance of the demons presence. "Is it just me or did he just sound like a teenaged girl asking daddy for something?" Dean asked smile playing across his face "Shuddup jerk." Sam said turning away to look out the window, "Fine bitch." That was the end of the conversation.**

**Ink woke in his body with a satisfied sigh stretching,taking in the hotel room seeing only Sam on a laptop and Cas watching him intently, "Can I help you?" Ink asked sarcastically, "I was watching over your body until you returned." Cas replied understanding the sarcasm in the demons voice, "Morning sleeping beauty, how was your...whatever it is that you did." Sam said looking up from his laptop, "It was amazing, I fed off of three extremely drunk girls, possessed a guy went on a black out bender and let's just say some intolerant frat boys will get a little sense knocked into them when they wake up." Ink laughed finally taking in the horrible motel room they were in. "How do you guys live like this? Seriously, there is no class in the room besides me." The disgust in the creatures voice was evident, "Credit fraud can only do so much." Sam sighed, Ink was obviously not sleazy when it came to lodging, Of course the demon he was bound to was high maintenance, "Sam if I ever go on another hunt with you guys, I pick where we stay. By the way where's Cassie's boyfriend?" That seemed to loosen Sam up, "Dean went on a food run." Sam was already tired of the childish princely attitude of the incubus. "I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to make you mad, I'm really just not used to this kind of life. If it helps, the guy I possessed had a hex bag in his bed." Ink said, Sams head popped up, "Did you destroy it?" the hunter would hurt the demon severely if he didn't "Yeah, I may be a demon, but I serve a goody two shoes Sam Winchester now, so I burned it. There was something about how it was put together though, it felt weird." Ink said face turning to a mixed expression of disgust and confusion, Dean walked into the room two plastic bags with food in them. "Look who's up." He said dropping the bags on the table. "So what'd you get to eat?" Ink asked rolling his head. "Nothing for you." Dean said plopping down on his bed "These people are annoying, I literal had to walk to the store. So what are we dealing with for the case?"The older Winchester sighed in tiredness. "Definetly a witch, Ink found a hex bag when he was on a...what'd you call it? Black out bender?" Ink nodded finally stretching out the sore kinks in his body, "Yeah, who ever put it together mixed hoodoo magic and regular demon magic. It felt disgusting." The incubus cringed, "Is that even possible?" Dean asked "Apparently, god I hate witches." Ink said. Sam was surprised, maybe this was his chance to get his brother and Ink to like each other, common ground of hating witches. "Dean hates witches to." Sam stated, knowing immediately it wasn't going to work. "Good for him? Listen I'm going to possess a black out and try to figure out who's planting hex bags." The demon shifted in his position to lay down, "No you're not. No more possession." Sam commanded. "You guys are no fun." The creature pouted crossing his arms.**

**$3+]-[**

**Chapter 10: Fun with hoodoo**

**Sam and Dean went out to investigate another recent death of a young man, telling Ink and Cas to stay in the motel. "Sooo..." Ink said feeling uncomfortable sitting in a room with an angel. "Ink, what do you mean when you call Dean my boyfriend?" Ink nearly burst out laughing at the question, asked with all casualness. "I'm teasing you two, I mean, I've heard from some of the demons that work for Crowley that you and Dean have a 'profound bond' and find it hilarious at the lengths you two go for each other and yet you deny love for one another." The incubus explained, Cas tilted his head "I do love Dean, but as a brother or a close family member." Ink continued to hold his laughter back. "Okay let's just say, hypothetically, that you two are in love, how would you react?" As if on cue Dean and Sam walked through the door to see the demon obviously holding back laughter and the angel's head tilted to the side in thought. "Let's put a pin in that conversation for now. So boys, did you get anywhere on the Martigras witch?" Ink asked. "We've narrowed it down to about half the city." Dean sighed, "If you let me go with you, i could've found the witch. But no, because big bad Dean Winchester is racist and won't work with a demon." Ink said letting all sarcasm loose in the statement. The older hunter sighed ignoring the sarcasm, "So, what'd you and Cas do while we were out?" Sam asked also ignoring Ink's sarcasm, "After you left we sat in awkward silence for an hour, then I read some of the supernatural books, and then me and flock head had an awkward conversation, then you guys came back." The incubus said. Sam and Dean's faces turned bright red at the mention of the supernatural books, "You read Chuck's hack writing?" Dean asked not bothering to hide his anger, "I figured I'd read about your past hunts, and in regards to the writing, it's not that bad." Ink said smiling. That's when his head pulled up, ear pricking up like a dog and sniffing the air, then a knock on the door, the incubus ran to it opening immediately searching around, eyes falling to two small dolls in front of him with a note pinned to one of them, he picked them up after looking around once more and then closed the door. "What is it?" Sam asked rubbing his chest in the same place the note was pinned on the bigger doll, Ink pulled the pin and the note out, "Dolls, and there's a note, it says: 'Stay away, or else.' sounds like someone doesn't want you two to look into this, how many witnesses and victim friends did you guys question and how many got close enough to get your hair without notice?" "We got bumped into a couple times, why?" Sam asked shifting to look at the demon, "Um...these are hoodoo dolls...of you two it looks like, but just to be sure," Ink lifted the smaller doll to his lips whispering something, Dean then punched himself in the face, earning a giggle from the incubus, "They totally work." He smiled picking up the larger hoodoo doll saying, "Sam wants to be Inks servant for the day." Sam's body stiffened and relaxed again. "I'm gonna have some fun with these." He laughed, "Ink please do not use the dolls like that." Cas said eyeing the demon. "Okay, you can have the Dean doll. I'm going on a shopping spree and finding a better hotel room, c'mon Sammy." Dean shook his head as the demon moved to the door Sam getting up and following close behind him, "Are you really making me do this?" Sam asked as they closed the door behind them, "Hey, I'm your servant for life, I should at least get one day like this in return." Ink said rolling his eyes at the hunter who was his master. **

**They returned to the hotel at about ten O'clock with, what Dean would have guessed to be a million, shopping bags. The incubus had a smile on his face, while Sam had a look that said 'kill me'. "Okay bad news; I couldn't find a better motel, good news; I got us a second room." Ink laughed, "After a several long hours of shopping and what seemed to be an endless montage for a thousand different outfits, after that i had the most embarrassing moment in a salon as he got a manicure." Sam sighed falling onto his bed. Dean looked at Ink, "A friggin' manicure?" The hunter asked, Ink rolled his eyes "MAN-icure, Duh." The demon said holding up a perfectly groomed hand. "So which one of you will be staying with me?" Sam, Dean, and Cas looked from one to another. "Okay...if you guys are going to be like that, then I pick Castiel." Ink said rolling his eyes again, "You sure that's a good idea, I mean he is an angel, you two are like natural enemies." Sam said, both beings shrugged, "Flock head is so fascinated with me, and it's not like we didn't get along in the car. Also, this gullible bastard is growing on me." Both the demon and Cas smiled. "No killing each other." Dean stated obvious sarcasm in his voice, "We'll try to contain ourselves." The angel stated plainly.**

**$3+]-[**

**Chapter 11: Sick 'em Toto!**

**The next day Dean and Sam woke to the sound of a loud cackle coming from Cas's and Ink's room, the ran immediately to the room to see Ink laughing and Castiel smiling, "What were you two talking about?" Sam asked anger filling his voice. "That's for us to know, and you two to find out, now back to your room, go on go." Ink laughed.**

**Later that day the streets were even more crowded, this time around the boys brought Ink and Cas with them to investigate the case. Sam was a little surprised at how anti-social the incubus had become, latching on to the hunter, he heard him mumbling something along the lines of "Demons everywhere." They continued down the overcrowded streets, until Inks head perked up and turned, like yesterday when the hoodoo dolls were delivered, he immediately let go of Sam and started walking down a less crowded side street, the hunters and the angel chased after him, "What is it?" Sam asked after he caught up with the little demon, "Witch." Was the reply as he continued down the street, Dean shook his head at his brother and the creature, who he still considered the enemy. After a while the creature stopped at a small house away from the overcrowded street, watching it carefully. "Is it in there?" Sam asked, Ink nodded. "How do you know?" Dean asked, Ink sighed "Witches give off a specific scent to demons, it's a lot like a dog peeing on it's territory." Dean laughed at the comparison. Ink ignored the laughter and continued walking towards the small house. "Wait." Sam said grabbing the incubus's arm, "Do really think it's safe to just waltz in there half-cocked?" Sam asked. "Umm...hello, demon." Ink said pointing to himself, "and I can always lie and say I'm the one it's been praying to this whole time. You know what, you guys stay out here, I'll go figure some things out." Ink said body shimmering lightly, Dean looked around, "Where the hell did he go?" The hunter was more than angry at the demon at this point. That's when he heard a frightening high pitched giggle in front of him. Sam smiled, he and Cas could still see the small demon that apparently shimmered out of existence in his brother's view. The creature disappeared from Sam's and Castiel's sight. they decided to wait a block or two away so as to keep a safe distance. **

**They sat there for what seemed like five minutes when they heard a loud crash, then a boy scream "I'll kill you", and then they saw Ink rushing out of the house with a small bundle of pink cloth with a young teen aged boy covered in blood, holding a knife chasing after him. "Run!" Ink shouted keeping a fair distance away from the boy who they now knew was the witch. Dean was about to pull out his gun but decided against it as he saw the witch stop and begin cursing at the demon and his companions. Ink reached them catching his breath saying "Wow, I'm out of shape." He huffed still holding the small bundle. The hunters and the angel then noticed the small bundle was crying. It was a baby.**

**Dean, Cas, Sam, and Ink returned the motel in silence. Ink held the child the whole way soothing it with calm words and humming. "So...what exactly happened in there?" Sam asked as the incubus fell onto the couch of his and Cas's room, still holding and soothing the now sleeping child, "He was performing some kind of ritual, I think it involved the sacrifice of family, and a new born baby girl, explaining Juliet here." Ink said rocking the baby a little bit, Dean looked at him, "You named the baby, don't ya, you know want to eat or possess it?" Ink looked appalled, "How dare you say such a thing! I may be a demon, I may like possessing people, but I AM NOT A SAVAGE BEAST, THIS IS A CHILD!" Ink yelled, shushing the baby as it began to stir in it's sleep. Sam stood abruptly saying, "Calm down you two. We should probably switch motels, the witch knows where we are." Both Dean and the incubus turned to him unbridled rage in their eyes. "Sam, now is not the time." Ink snarled turning back to Dean, "Cas, hold the girl." Ink said handing the baby to Castiel, walking closer to Dean. "What the hell is your problem with me? Are you afraid I'll corrupt Sam? Cause I have given everything I had to give to you two, I signed my own death warrant when I became your brothers familiar to save his life, and you repay by treating me like...like...You have me so mad I can't even think straight!" The demon pushed Dean back rage and wrath burning in his hazel brown eyes now turning to neon green globes, fiery anger burning like coals in his eyes. "Back the hell up off me you little bastard!" Dean shouted back handing the creature across his face, Ink stumbled back a little holding his cheek, "I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you in front of Sam." Ink said still holding his now very red cheek, "But I never said anything about my hellhound. Sick 'em Toto!" "Toto-" was all Dean could get out before he felt something hit him like a ton of bricks and heard a growl that would put a normal man in an insane asylum. Sam watched the small dog made of writhing shadowy smoke with the same neon green eyes as it's master tackle his brother. Sam gripped Ink by the shoulders shouting, "Call your dog off!" Ink did a quick whistle that sounded like a cuckoo clock, the writhing mass of shadows padded over to Ink immediately. Panting and giving a small grin up at his master who patted his head saying, "Good boy." The incubus glared daggers at Dean and said, "I'm going out, change motels if you want. I can't be near any of you right now, take care of the girl. Oh and Dean, I hate you." The door slammed on those last three words. Dean glared at Sam, "You had to go and insult him, you think you'd be used to him now Dean, but no, you had to say he was going to eat the kid!" Sam rolled his eyes as he said this, the baby, which Ink had dubbed Juliet, was now crying making Cas shift nervously, not sure what to do. No one in the room could think right now.**

**At around three o'clock they found a very expensive hotel by the water that wasn't to overcrowded, they unfortunately had to rent the pent house suite, luckily Ink had left a credit card with the younger Winchester. Sam had taken the liberty of collecting Ink's suitcases and shopping bags, and brought them into the extremely large suite. The Winchesters were researching rituals done by witches, when Sam found something interesting involving familiars. "Hey Dean, Cas, come look at this." They gathered around Sam's laptop to read the link he opened, "This says witches are the only creatures that can have familiars-" Dean looked at Sam and growled "That little bastard turned you into a witch." Cas shook his head saying, "No Dean, it says here, that when a creature of higher intelligence willingly becomes a familiar to person who is not a witch, it will begin to revert to a more feral state. That probably explains his outburst earlier." The angel and Sam shared a nod, while Dean just grunted and looked at the little girl in the angels arms. The hunter sighed and sat down, "Someone call the little bastard." Dean said flopping down in an oversized arm chair, they both turned to Dean, shock evident in their eyes. "Do it before I change my damn mind!" The eldest Winchester said raising his voice a little, Sam didn't need to be told twice, he actually kinda missed the little demon, he closed his eyes saying, "Red rover, red rover, send Ink right over." They heard what sounded like the flap of leathery wings, but no one was there in the hotel room with them. Sam and Dean heard a familiar screech and turned all around the room, noticing a billowy flowing shadow racing towards Dean, "Dean!" Sam shouted before he himself was grabbed by the shadow demons.**

**$3+]-[**

**Chapter 12: The Graveyard Shift**

**Sam awoke tied up in a graveyard, the full moon overhead, he looked around quickly and saw his brother tied up as well, "Dean...Dean wake up!" Sam whispered then he heard a laugh and lifted his head to see the witch who had chased Ink out of the house earlier that day. "Look who's up. Did you enjoy your shadow induced nightmare?" The witch laughed once more, "Cas get your feathery ass over here." Sam heard his older brother whisper. They heard a flutter of wings, the witch smiled, "Thank you for bringing my baby sister angel face." He laughed tossing a lit match to ignite a circle of holy fire around Castiel, the witch walked closer snatching Juliet from the angels arms. "How'd I do my love?" The teen said walking over to a black altar set over a large stone slate. Sam couldn't believe who walked out from behind a large willow tree. **

**Ink laughed as he walked forward he smiled, "You did amazing my dear, now I recommend you kill the big ones first. The angel is on lock down for right now." He moved closer to the witch smiling a sexual smile. The boy nodded setting the baby down on the altar, he picked up a large knife and turned to the brothers. Sam and Dean promised themselves they'd destroy the incubus if they made it out of this. **

**The witch smiled raising the blade above his, when bloody black claws tear through the front of his shirt. Ink was smiling like a madman, "One thing you should always know about demons: we tend to double-cross those we aren't loyal to." He whispered into the witch's ear. The incubus ripped the boys heart out, dropped it on the ground and dried his hand on the dead boy's shirt. "Glad that's said and done. So...who's in the mood for pizza?" The demon said as he kicked dirt over the holy fire putting it out. "What the hell was that you little bastard!?" Dean shouted at the incubus, "Oh, thank you Ink, you're my hero." The little demon said in a southern accent, untying Sam's ankles. "You could've told us what was going on!" Sam said raising his voice. "I told flock head to tell you guys...Cas..." Ink gritted his teeth, **_**Angels you can't count on them for anything**_**, he thought as he finished untying Sam. "You just gonna leave me hangin'." Dean said still tied up, the demon rolled his eyes and did a cuckoo clock whistle, the ropes around Dean's ankles snapped looking like they were chewed. "Thank you Toto. Now what I was about to say was, WTF Cas! Why didn't you tell them!" Ink barked at Castiel. "My apologies, I've been dealing with something..." The angel trailed off, the boys new the look he had on his face, it suggested he was tired. Ink walked over to the altar, picking up Juliet. "I won't pry then. Once again, who's in the mood for pizza?" Dean, Sam, and Cas all sighed and shook their heads, "What about the girl?" Sam asked looking at the baby, "I'll take her to an orphanage or child services, I really hope she finds a good home." Ink smiled at the baby, "I'll be back in a sec." The boys all faced each other, "Cas, are you...falling again?" Dean asked concern deep in his voice, the angel nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so..." Ink soon returned looking at all of them and their upset faces, "What's wrong? You guys look like someone shot your puppy." The demon laughed, no one smiled, "You guys are way to serious." The incubus sighed shaking his head. "So what exactly was your plan?" Sam asked crossing his arms. "Well, me and Cas were talking this morning, and we came up with this elaborate scheme of mine, trick you guys by tricking the witch into tricking you." Ink said with a smile. "Was this ritual and freaking out on me part of your plan?" Dean asked stepping closer to Ink, he shrugged, "In my opinion you deserve to get the hell beaten out of you but...whatever." Sam shook his head, "Was he your witch?" He couldn't hide the small amount of jealousy and anger mingle in his voice, "Don't be silly Sammy, you're the only man I have in my heart. Now I suggest we leave before either the police or his actual demon show up." He smiled pushing Cas toward the entrance of the graveyard.**


End file.
